


Thief

by elistaire



Series: Highlander50 Prompt Response [8]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, Daydreaming, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa's thoughts wander, and wander onto the topic of Amanda the Thief, just before she falls asleep.</p><p>Set just after 'Lady and the Tiger'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "thief".

After all was said and done, and Duncan had returned to their bed, safe and whole, and smelling faintly of singed ozone, Tessa could sigh in relief. Thief of goods, thief of Quickenings, thief of the truth, but not thief of hearts. Tessa wrapped her arms around Duncan, and was glad for the smooth sheets and the warmth of her lover, and for the excitement that was Amanda to be already in the past.

Still. Tessa closed her eyes and imagined herself as Amanda. Sparkles and sequins. A beguiling smile. Everything in her life tossed into the air to be juggled. She would rush from lover to lover, penetrate the darkest vaults to cherry-pick the most precious baubles, and be home again to some secluded safe-house, laughing at her exploits over tea while she plotted and planned. The adventure took Tessa’s breath away. What a life it would be!

Yet. Tessa snuggled in closer to Duncan and yawned, suddenly sleepy and worn out. She was tired just daydreaming about it. No--being here, with Duncan, and knowing in the morning that she would wake in her own safe bed, and that Duncan’s loving arms would welcome her to a new day--that was infinitely better.


End file.
